Unforeseen Consequences
by Literally Every Name is Taken
Summary: A stranger comes to Hertfordshire. What will his presence mean for the town? Probably nothing good if I had to guess, but what do I know? I'm only the author. Please leave a review so I know what you're thinking or feel free to message me.


(Quick Warning: I've restarted again. Whoops. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.)

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Thomas Tripp was a man and he was in possession of a good fortune. He was young, and handsome enough, as any young man ought to be if he possibly can. His mannerisms were, what some might say, of the strange sort. Still, he would have made a fine husband for many a young lady. Finding a spouse, however, could hardly have been further from his concerns. Certainly one day, he thought he'd get married. But that was a long term concern for him. No, for now his focus was entirely fixated on his immediate future.

Thomas had recently done something rather impulsive. Purvis Lodge sat vacant in Hertfordshire for well over a year's time. This was no longer the case as Thomas had purchased it outright from the owner. He'd not come to the country to purchase a house. However, when he saw Purvis Lodge, something told him that he should have it. Buying an estate is never a decision that should be taken lightly and his spontaneous purchase worried his family when he informed them of it. This was unlike him and they feared something else was at play here. He did his best to ease their concerns in his letters and even invited his brother and sister to stay with him for some time. "After all," he thought "this house is a little big for just one."

His sister was very excited at his invitation. Not at the opportunity at seeing Thomas, of course. She saw him plenty. No, she was enticed by the upcoming ball to be held in Meryton. This ball Thomas had jokingly come to refer to as the "Bingley Ball". Bingley was the surname of a single, young man who had recently come to occupy Netherfield Park. The rumor going around, which Thomas had acquired from one of his manservants, was that Bingley had five thousand a year. The ball would then serve as a way to introduce Bingley to his neighbors and of course all the young ladies. Unsurprisingly, the town was in a quiet sort of mayhem. All this allowed Thomas move into Purvis Lodge without much fuss. His wealth, it was perceived, was nothing to Bingley's. Thomas had spread that info himself, although not directly. But when furnishing his house he brought nothing too extravagant and he wore nothing that would make him stand out amongst his neighbors. This is how he liked it, he was not one to seek attention. And his name was not one that many, or maybe anyone, would recognize out in the country. His character and how he was perceived by the town, it seemed, was up to him.

While unmarried herself, Julia Tripp cared little for any of the town's goings-on. Although already 19, she had never enjoyed the opportunity of attending a ball. Under her brother's supervision, the "Bingley Ball" would be her first. She, however, found no amusement in Thomas's name for the ball, but he consoled himself with the opinion that his sister was not particularly funny herself.

Thomas's older brother, James, did not share in his sister's excitement. Unlike her, he had been to plenty of balls. He found enough amusement with them but they were never something he'd sought out. Instead, he found enjoyment in horseback riding, shooting, and other outdoor activities. He'd often drag his brother along on long hikes through the country side. Thomas did not mind the hikes too much, but he enjoyed spending time inside reading or playing cards as well. He was not as adventurous as his brother, or as fit. Often times James would take them so far from home that, instead of trying to make his way back on foot, Thomas would simply stay overnight at an inn and return by coach the next day. James would just walk back without him.

He was excited to have his brother and his sister coming down to stay with him. Although they had a habit of getting him into trouble, he hoped that would not be the case this time. He was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. He had more important things to worry about anyways. While he would not be the main attraction at the coming ball, it was still his introduction to the town. He planned on making many new acquaintances and friends. A good first impression was vital for him. Too many times a bad first impression can create a barrier between two people, one that is not always easily surmounted or broken down. He was determined to not allow this to be the case.

For now, though, none of that was important asThomas had a problem One he wrestled with often. As he looked from the window of the drawing at the distant horizon, brightened by the morning sun, he wondered what he could do to occupy some time. It was a little less than a week until the ball was to be held. Until his siblings arrived, he would need to entertain himself. A friend had taught him a card game he could play by himself.

Stepping away from the window, he surveyed the room. "Maybe I could play that." He thought, returning to the window. He peered out again, this time seeing one of his servants tending to the garden. "Hmm." Scratching his cheek, he smiled remembering he had servants. "Hill!" he shouted, quickly he heard stomping feet climbing the stairs. "Hill!" this time he shouted as he made his way to the door. He opened it only to see Hill scurrying up the stairs. Hill froze on the stairs, only a few steps from the top, upon seeing Thomas burst from the door.

"Hill, come in here." He closed the door before she could answer. He laughed in a hushed breath over the sight of Hill scrambling up the stairs and what she might be thinking. On his way towards a table and chairs, he stopped at a desk and pulled a deck of cards out of it. As he sat down at the table, Hill entered the room.

"Ah, Hill." He gestured toward the chair opposite the table of him. "Sit down." Thomas took the deck of cards and began shuffling it. Seeing this, Hill ventured to guess what he might say next.

"Are we playing cards?"

Thomas looked at her. He stopped shuffling and put the deck down. "That's very forward of you, Hill. To just come in here and assume I called you up here to play cards."

"Oh, I-."

He interrupted her. "But your assumption was right. We're going to play a game." He grinned, showing some excitement over the prospect.

Hill who had begun to sweat was now able to calm her nerves. She'd not often been asked to join in cards by her employers, but she did love to play.

"What are we playing?" She asked "Vingt-un maybe!"

"Ving-what?"

"Or maybe Commerce?" She continued to question.

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, but you need at least three for that game. Should I go fetch Jones?"

"Uh, no, that's alright, Hill. We're going to play something a little simpler than those games." Thomas began dealing the deck one card at a time between the two of them until they both had twenty-six cards each. "Now this game is very simple." He explained. "You have a bunch of cards there in your deck, I have the same amount in mine. Now take the top card and flip it over."

She did this. The card turned out to be a queen of diamonds.

"Queen of diamonds, that's a good one. Now I turn over my card. Ideally, we draw both our cards at the same time, but for the sake of learning we're going slowly this first time." Thomas grabbed his top card and flipped it. A ten of spades. "A ten of spades, you're queen beats my ten. So you get to take both cards and put them at the bottom of your deck. Picture yourself as a general, and the deck is your army. Every time we draw a card and play it, it is like a battle of sorts."

"So the object then, is to destroy your army?"

"Yes, simple enough? Ace is the highest and a two is the lowest."

She nodded, simple enough.

A few "battles" later, all of which Hill had won, something happened that she was not prepared for. Both Hill and Thomas drew an eight.

"Who wins this?" She ask. "Is there a trumps?"

"No, no trumps. You put three more cards face down in a row so neither of us can see them. Then you draw a fourth card face up. I do the same. Whoever's fourth card is the highest, wins the hand."

She nodded and did as he said. Three cards face down and then a fourth card face up. It was an ace of hearts. Thomas rolled his eyes, he hadn't won a hand yet. He put down his three cards and then a fourth one face up. It was a 2 of clubs. He frowned. This game was not as fun as he anticipated. But they continued to play.

A few hours later they were still playing. Thomas had been wiped clean of cards five times in total and was on the verge of making it six. "You know, Hill, this game is mainly luck based. There's really no skill involved. There's no planning." They both drew another card, again Thomas lost. "No teammates to confer with." He tried to think of something else to say but he couldn't. "Anyways, what I'm getting at is we've played five games now" He drew his last card, and she drew one of hers "and you've won all five games."

"Six."

"Hmm?"

"I've won six games." She pointed at the cards, again she had won.

Thomas exhaled. "Hill, uh, why don't we take a break for tonight? Go make sure the bedrooms and everything are ready for tomorrow and would you bring me up some tea first?"

She got up and excused herself but before she left Thomas thanked her for playing with him. Even if he did think she was a dirty, rotten cheater. He wasn't sure how she cheated, but he was sure that she had. How else could he have lost 6 straight game? Maybe he was just really unlucky. Hill returned and gave him a cup of tea and then left. Thomas walked to the window, tea in hand. It was darker now, he thought he might read a little while then go to bed early. He looked out across the lawn and took a sip of his tea.

"Holy lord, what did she do to this tea?" cracking open the window, he tossed the tea out of the cup and then set that down on the window ceil. "First she beats me at cards, now she tries to poison me." He said all this on his way to his book shelf. "Now I'm going to open this book to find she's scribbled all over it."

He opened it. "Well, she allowed me this pleasure at least." Sitting down, he opened the book and began reading. He would have a long day tomorrow.


End file.
